Sleeping Beauty
by perishedlove
Summary: It's getting dark and the guys haven't reached a town, so the only thing to do is camp out. But when it's Gojyo and Sanzo in one tent, something's bound to happen. SanGoj yaoi.


It was like any ordinary day, traveling to the west, as usual, in Jeep. It had been a long day, though. There hadn't been any attacks from youkai and they hadn't passed a town yet that day. Needless to say, it was boring. And yet everyone was too tired to do anything or even talk during the ride. What was worse, they hadn't eaten at all.

The scenery passed by outside the vehicle: rocks and mountains. Sometimes there would be an unexpected dead bush, though. That was about the excitement for the treacherous day. Even Goku and Gojyo were too uninterested to fight. Hakkai was driving while Sanzo had the passenger's seat. The other two were in the back lounging about. It was starting to get dark when someone even bothered to say something.

"We haven't seen a town yet and I really don't see much up ahead. I think we're going to have to stop and camp out for the night." Hakkai, ever so polite, suggested this timidly, knowing he'd soon be hearing the others' displeasure in moans and groans. Without a doubt, it came, but Jeep stopped and everyone got out anyway. Gojyo and Sanzo put out their cigarettes by smothering them angrily.

"Hey, I don't think pretty boy priesty can take sleeping on the cold, hard ground." Gojyo laughed lightly after Sanzo made his customary threats against his life. The camping equipment they'd got from the last town was taken from the trunk and poured out onto the ground. A traveler they'd met had told them that they probably wouldn't be seeing a town for a while so Hakkai had taken the liberty of buying things they may need to sleep out under the stars.

"Aww, this sucks." So Goku's complaining started. "I don't wanna sleep in dirt. I want a bed and hot food! I feel like noodles…Man, I haven't had a meal all day!" As he continued to brood, Jeep changed back to his dragon form and they all began setting up their tents, which didn't come too easy to everyone. Sanzo got his up with no trouble at all, along with Hakkai (what do you expect?), but Gojyo's kept falling apart and Goku was so frustrated with having no food that he just couldn't do it right.

After a few minutes of struggles and a few chuckles from the peanut gallery and the lighting of a campfire, the two gave up. "I can't get the damn thing to stay up!" Gojyo said just as it fell down again. "Oi, baldy, can I bunk in with you?" The tents were big enough for two, maybe even three so Gojyo didn't see a problem with it. And yet the great Sanzo probably did.

"Yea, yea! Hakkai, can I sleep in your tent?" Goku was fed up as well.

Hakkai smiled kindly. "Of course. But at least try not to snore, okay?" A perk nod was his response as he let the younger into his tent. He always had a soft spot for kids. "Well, goodnight you two. I hope you sleep well." A 'sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite' rang from inside the black tent as Hakkai grinned again and then zipped the opening closed for the night.

Gojyo crossed his arms and leaned on his right leg despairingly. "So…you gonna let me in?" A zipping noise was his answer. "Oh come on! I'm not that bad! You gotta let me in!" No sound came from the tent. And then Gojyo decided something, he didn't care if the droopy-eyed monk didn't want him in, he was going in!

He sighed as he stepped forward and made his way towards the black shelter. Suddenly the top zipped open a bit and the end of Smith & Wesson was shoved out, pointing at him. He froze for two seconds, and then realizing he was in no real danger, took another step forward. "Sanzo…" The name sounded so foreign to him. He never usually called him that. He always said some dopey nickname instead. "I don't wanna be outside all alone…I won't call you stupid names anymore, if it makes you feel better?"

Inside the tent was a debating Sanzo. He was biting his lip bitterly, wishing it would bleed so he could think of something else, and combing his free hand through his golden hair. The other one stood poised with the gun that still had the safety on, but Gojyo didn't have to know that. He didn't want to look weak and let the kappa in, but he also didn't want the other to freeze or get rained on. Sanzo let out a huge breath.

The gun was pulled away, but nothing else happened outside. Gojyo stared for a moment before taking it as an invitation to come in. He unzipped the opening and climbed in gently, trying hard not to make too much noise for fear Sanzo may change his mind and throw him out. But there wasn't any retaliation to his coming in.

Sanzo was in a sleeping bag to one side of the tent and seemed to be sleeping soundly under the warmth. Gojyo lay on his own bag after taking off his shoes and placing them at the front next to Sanzo's. He turned to the side so he could get a look at the monk next to him snoozing away in bliss. He couldn't get a very good look, though, because the jerk was facing away from him! The half breed's eye twitched with annoyance at the antics of his companion. All he could see was the golden tresses that fell down the pillow. They seemed so soft.

Gojyo sighed as he turned away and crossed his arms under his head. All he had to keep telling himself was that he was not fantasizing Sanzo under him in his head right now. He wasn't imagining the feel of that hair tickling his curious hands or the press of the supple lips to his in desperation. And then it happened. A god-forsaken moan escaped Gojyo's lips as he felt his pants become uncomfortable. He opened his eyes that had drifted shut in his lust and glanced at the other quickly. Maybe Sanzo thought that he hurt himself and that's why he moaned. Or maybe for some other reason he was too panicky to think of.

But thankfully, the other never stirred. There was no reaction at all. Gojyo inched closer. Was he really that far-gone in sleep that he couldn't hear anything? "Hey." He tried. No response. 'Hmm…' His perverse mind began to come up with all the devious things he could do, but his physical form only leaned over Sanzo to see if his eyes were really closed in sleep. He leaned as far as he could, but Sanzo's damn bangs were covering his eyes and he couldn't tell if they were open or not. So he attempted to lean a bit further over.

Bad idea. The hand that held his balance slipped on the gray slippery bag under him and he completely fell on Sanzo with not so much as a 'meep'. But in his head he practically screamed 'Oh shit!'. Now the violet eyes were open and Gojyo could see them gleaming unhappily. The weight of his body had turned Sanzo flat on his back while their chests had crashed comfortably together. Gojyo could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and other places as well. He knew Sanzo could feel how much he'd been thinking of him on his leg.

No words were spoken. Sanzo glared and Gojyo's shaky limbs pushed him upward. "What were you doing?"

"Umm…hmm…Funny you should ask." What the hell was he supposed to say? Well, whatever would save his butt would do. And suddenly the words just came to his mouth and flew past his lips. "You're so beautiful when you sleep." Second big mistake. Now he knew he was going to die. He began to get up to just run from the tent when an arm grasped his firmly.

A softened purple gaze met his frightened crimson one. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh…out?" Sanzo stared at him for a moment before muttering thanks for what he'd said before. He then let go of Gojyo and lie back down to try and sleep again. Red eyes watched in amazement. Not even a yell. Maybe he could get something out of it.

"Sanzo…I never expressed my gratitude to you for letting me sleep in here." Sanzo didn't move a muscle, but he could tell the other was listening intently. Gojyo hovered over the other body once again. "Here goes nothing." Came the inaudible whisper from his lips. He covered the other's robe clad body with his own and pressed a kiss to the mouth under him. Though unresponsive, he knew Sanzo all to well to know that he wasn't going to hit him or tell him to get out. Sanzo would enjoy this too soon enough.

Suddenly Sanzo broke the kiss to move his hand to open the sleeping bag in unspoken approval. Now that was unexpected, but enjoyed anyway. Gojyo smirked and scooted himself inside where it was warmer. Another kiss ensued. He could feel the gloved arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer than ever.

He opened his mouth to let the other battling tongue explore, just to give him a sense of faux dominance. But damn that tongue was talented! He couldn't stop the groan that left him along with so many others. After the searing kiss, Gojyo moved lower to remove Sanzo's turtleneck and leave his mark. He sucked and licked at the sensitive flesh under the jaw for a while, receiving groans in gratitude. With a final nip, he left the reddened area to leave sloppy kisses over the ivory chest.

Sanzo let out tiny mewls of appreciation and swore when Gojyo began to pull down his robes that were the only thing around his waist a bit. He only pushed them downward far enough so that he could lap at the flesh just above the place Sanzo wished he'd be. The mewls turned into loud moans as the teasing lips moved slightly lower. "Ugh, Gojyo! We can't do this, they might hear us."

With a lick Gojyo replied, "Then don't be so loud. And these tents are black so no one can see us. Don't worry so much. Let me do what I wanna do." He persisted his licking and kissing until he could without uncertainty see the bulge in the loosely tied robes. He then began to pull the robes off completely, but Sanzo was too impatient and uncooperative.

The monk pulled the kappa back up to his lips in a solid kiss. His hands wandered to his vest and pulled it off without hesitating and then took his shirt away as well. Sanzo grinded his hips upward into Gojyo's without thinking and they both broke the kiss to grunt noisily. Afterwards, Gojyo settled for kissing the other's neck, for now, while Sanzo ran a gloved hand up and down his bare back encouragingly. "But I have to wonder if you really want to do this." Sanzo whispered into his ear making him shiver uncontrollably. Even his voice made him want to do unspeakable things to him.

"Are you just an insane pervert looking for more sex, or do you really give a shit about me?" The hand stopped moving and Gojyo nuzzled his nose into his neck reassuringly. He himself didn't really know what the answer to that question was. But something told him Sanzo was special. Something inside him said Sanzo was beautiful, a word he didn't use often. He was like an angel.

"I just wanna be with you. We can talk later, but I want- no I _need_ you right now. Please Sanzo…" A moment of pause and suddenly he felt a hand between he and Sanzo unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants. Maybe Sanzo needed him just as much as he needed Sanzo. After all the other clothing they had had on was discarded, Gojyo felt that same hand between them again, but this time it was stroking at his stiff groin. He moaned gratefully at the priest, telling him to go faster.

Sanzo's body slid below him and down to his hand. He then took all of Gojyo into his mouth unyielding. Gojyo cried out helplessly as his arms became jelly and he almost wasn't able to hold himself steady. "Sanzo…" Said golden boy was working his tongue around his tip and sucking on him roughly. It was too much to bear. He could feel himself edging closer and closer to completion as his moaning increased in volume. He suddenly thought his moans could even rival that of Goku's snoring.

Then Sanzo's lips were pulled away from him and he pushed himself back up to meet Gojyo's waiting lips. He was disappointed that he didn't get to cum, but then again Sanzo's kisses were so addictive. He finally found something better than smoking and drinking combined. His body burned in ecstasy as he broke the kiss off and let Sanzo suck on his fingers, one after the other. By the time the priest had finished, he was so hard it hurt. He pushed his fingers inside Sanzo's entrance slowly, making sure not to hurt the other too much.

When he had accomplished the task of preparing Sanzo, he eased his member inside of Sanzo gradually. He sheathed himself inside comfortably when he heard a demanding voice say, "Gojyo, start moving!"

He gladly complied as he started out slow with Sanzo crying for more and then moved faster and faster until he got to a good pace. Sanzo crushed his lips to the half breed's, trying to cover up his shouts of pleasure with no avail. All the while, Gojyo stroked Sanzo's manhood; coaxing him to cum. They moved against each other, dying for more pleasure and friction. Sanzo gripped Gojyo's shoulders firmly as he writhed beneath him. Finally, Sanzo came over them both erratically. After a few more thrusts of his hips, Gojyo came within Sanzo, the warm liquid filling him as they rode out their climaxes. Shouts filled the air in the tent.

As Gojyo pulled his lessened member from Sanzo, he let his arms give out so he could fall beside the other. He rested his head on Sanzo's shoulder lightly as the temperature in the sleeping bag decreased and kissed his cheek numerous times before the two of them caught their breath. "So…you didn't answer my question, erogappa."

Gojyo thought for a moment and then said, "Screw the ladies, if I can do this every night with you, I'm content." A familiar gun was poked in the side of his head as he smirked. "Kidding, kidding." Apparently that was good enough for Sanzo. Obviously neither of the two was willing to say those three words that would keep them together.

They were both too tired to move to the other, cleaner sleeping bag so they stayed where they were, awake and naked. Sanzo turned away from Gojyo, fully intent on getting some sleep this night. "Sanzo-sama?" Came a cooing tone and a kiss on his shoulder.

"Mm?"

"Can you sleep facing me?"

He turned around then and stared at the red head pervert. He then determined he liked the red locks and began to run his hand through the ends. He tucked the silky bangs behind Gojyo's ear. "Why?"

"Because…like I said, you're pretty when you sleep." Gojyo's hand took Sanzo's and he placed a kiss on the open palm and then let it go.

"Oh…whatever." It was a bit odd that the other was watching him, but he closed his eyes facing Gojyo anyway, a small blush gracing his cheeks. He was too tuckered out to care right now. Soon he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him to snuggle into a chest. Startled at the abrupt action (people don't usually hold Genjyo Sanzo), he reached for a reassuring hand. Gojyo took his hand cheerfully and laced their fingers together, an unsaid promise. A satisfied sigh came from the monk. Sanzo obliged to Gojyo's will to hold him and then promptly fell to sleep in said youkai's arms.

"Morning, fellas." Goku yelled, his brown hair mopped messily about his head, as he got out of his dark tent, signaling to everyone it was time to get up with his bellow. Hakkai was already out of the tent and getting ready to leave and Gojyo was helping him.

"Bout time you got outta there. We need to pack that up and get outta here." Gojyo began to take down the tent swiftly. Goku glanced around quickly, taking in the area with wide eyes.

"Yeah? Well Sanzo isn't up yet and I don't see you hollerin at him!" Goku yelled incredulously. The water demon didn't even flinch at the words or stop taking down the tent.

"He needs his sleep. Leave the poor guy alone, he had a rough night."

Hakkai turned away from Jeep to get into the conversation. "Is he sick or something? Could he sleep?"

Gojyo smiled. "Well, I told you ol' pretty boy wouldn't be able to sleep on the ground without complainin or gettin sore." A small grunt came from Sanzo's tent in reply.

* * *

**_I'm not really sure about this one...Probably because it's not like my other stories. What do you think?_**

**_-PL_**


End file.
